The Cost of the Pomergrante
by Ares Rodriguez
Summary: We all know the story of Hades and Persephone, but do we really know its true entirety. We will be deviling deep into their lives and unfold a love affair that nearly toppled the very existence of the three realms. Hope you enjoy my take on this classic tale


Chapter 1 The Deal

Hades had spent the last century as a solidarity god, as he had not seen the surface for over 1000 years. The way his brother had decided to run the pantheon had made him retreat, along with the rumors of what they spoke of him. After the war with the Titians mortals feared him because he mostly resembled his father Cronos, the tyrant king of the Titans. He gave up trying to convince them that he was not like his father but his own person.

Hades was the oldest of the three brothers and by birthright should have ascended to the throne of Olympus. He did not aspire to but knew of his birthright, so when Zeus has suggested they draw lots he thought nothing of it. He was one for fairness and justice, so they drew lots and he got the underworld the opposite of what he wanted. Hades had been bitter in the early days, as both brothers walked away with what he thought at the time great prizes, while he was casted to the underworld to be alone for centuries. He over the centuries had begun to retreat from his family and the mortal world. He would go to counsel in the early days for they all had a fair voice but as the century went in Zeus offspring claimed their own voiced in the counsel he retreated. He got tired for their games, the looks at him and their biting words. Hades over time never corrected what was being spread about him, as his demeanor become cold and indifferent.

Hades was one to keep those he trusted close and, his those he hated as far as way as he can. He knew that he needed to interact with the gods as they always need something, and that is when they thought of him. The way the gods interfered with the mortal loves was sickening to him. Instead of being a model of how to behave and furthering their race, they played, destroyed and used them at their whims. There were very few deities who valued the importance of the mortals that worshipped them. Hades was one of those gods that to him he felt that the mortals should be treated much better as they are one of the life-lines to the gods. The Olympian gods needed constant worship to maintain their power, as he did not require that to keep his power. Hades kingdom grew as those very mortals gave up their lives, or they died, and Thanatos claimed their souls.

Hades kingdom was massive as all soul's immortal and mortal alike came to him. He had become very power right underneath his younger brothers' nose. He held two-third of the gods immortality. Ambrosia and the very nectar the gods consume all come from a very special plant in Elysian. Demeter his younger sister half the other third of their immortality as she oversaw the humans. Hades had not bragged about this control, but he knew his brothers secretly new that is why they had left him alone to his own devices. He knew that at one point this would come into hand, where he could upper hand his brothers.

Hades had been on his throne when the familiar flutter of wings could be heard, and he knew exactly who it was. Hermes the god messenger, had been pestering him as per orders to Zeus. Zeus king of the gods wanted hades to come to the harvest festival. He held this festival every year the bounty was plentiful, and it was. Hades finally gave in when he found out that Persephone Demeter's daughter would be in attendance. He recalls the last time he had seen her, as she was only 10 years of age, and was lost on Olympus. The poor young goddess was very curious about the world around her, so she would leave her mother's protective grasp. Persephone had run into him as she had not watched where she was going, and he to the surprise of the other gods, was understanding. Hades that day spent some time with her, but soon her mother found her and scolded her for running off. He remembered the way the child looked at her mother, and how she felt disappointed to leave. His heart had been touched because no one wanted to be around him. Everyone feared the Lord of the Underworld, but not this beautiful child in front of him. She instead wanted to know more about him and talk to him as if he was her best of friend. When they parted, and he return to his world he thought of her, but as with time soon forgot the event that happened between them.

He went this day to the harvest festival as his brother wouldn't leave him alone. Zeus had requested his presence something he did not dare disobey so he rose up from the underworld and joined his so-called family. Hades prepared for this day as he wore the finest clothing he had. He wore a striking deep blue with a gold belt He looked around and Olympus was decorated to the nine, such a stark contrast to his home. As he walked the cobblestone gods would gasp and he brushed them off as he reached the tallest temple. The temple of the gods Zeus home.

Persephone's eyes glinted over the vast landscape before her. Beauty and abundance glimmering in her classic features. Her silhouette the very definition of grace. Her smile was the silken ivory of the pearls adorning her neck, her laugh was like bells on a Sunday morning. A class act, with stars in her eyes and beads of promise adorning the very essence of her. Of all the gems, she was the most priceless. She was helping her mother, as Demeter tended to the flowers of the land. Her beautiful voice echoing in all its immaculate perfection, as she tended to her duties. Persephone's smile was genuine but the brooding in her eyes was becoming evident. She was becoming rather bored of her mother's watchful gaze, her protective nature shielding her from any onlooker to cross her path. Youth resided in her features. The light dusting of freckles cascading her face just over the brim of her nose. She bit her lip with a sigh as she toyed with the dandelion between her fingers bringing it to her lips as her heart whispered a silent wish and the fluffy white spores dispersed as the wind carried them. Just once she wished Demeter would loosen the reins. She fell back into the grass with her hands falling at her sides as she breathed in the atmosphere and exhaled her thoughts. Her long reddish blonde hair falling in waves around her.

Demeter was the goddess of the grain and fertility as she always thought it was funny given that she only had one child now. She loved her daughter so much, but she had so much fear that her daughter would fall to the same fate as her that she strangled her freedom. She had nymphs watching her constantly so that she would not be left to her own devices. She had learned as Persephone grew, she has gained Zeus ability to be curious and wanting new experiences. Demeter made sure she curbs that by keeping her guarded and naive. Demeter was a beautiful goddess with green eyes, and red auburn hair, which she got from her mother Rhea. She always wore conservative clothing as she didn't want to be eyes to any of the gods that couldn't keep it in their chiton "Persephone, come here please we have been summoned to Olympus for a harvest festival in our honor. This was one I couldn't say no to." She said looking at her daughter and showing her the golden envelopes, so she can read it. "we have about 3 hours to get ready, listen to me carefully you are not to speak to anyone there. All those gods and goddess are like wolves I do not trust them around you "She said as she motioned her to follow her to the house, so she can see the dress she had made for her.

"Yes, mother." Persephone sighed taking the envelope into her hands as she read the letters. She was growing effortlessly tired of her mother's protective droning. She felt alone in a world of pretty faces, more often than she didn't. She was naive. Her mother kept her that way, but she was far from stupid. Persephone followed along with her mother skipping beside her as she took her hand linking their fingers together. Her aura was quite childlike at times. She jabbered on about the festival and who would be there as they went. She was excited to see the dress that her mother had fashioned for her. She wasn't sure what to think about the festival. She never had much fun at those kinds of things any way she was always under her mother's watchful eyes, and more often than not her thumb

Demeter watched her daughter and caresses her face very carefully as she was her most precious possession. She kept her daughter naive because she didn't want her to fall into the same tricks she was out into When you are there you are to stand by myside. Dear do not drink anything you are not supposed to. She said as she showed her a beautiful golden dress. The pattern was intricate Dear please do not Entertain them or make them think that you are interested in them or they will eat you alive. She said as she started to prepare her daughter. Miasma and Kalin please help Persephone get ready and have her meet me in about 10 minutes. You have not traverse the aether so you will he dizzy and disoriented it is normal until you get used to it but that won't be happening unless you are with me deal

Persephone slipped into her gown and knotted her hair into a long braid, weaving flowers through the center of it. She looked grown up and beautiful. She could have cried as she saw herself. She felt like a woman. She was more than accustomed to her mother making her feel like a little girl, and she always played along. Sweet, innocent, quiet, Obedience was law. She smiled as one of the girls clasped her necklace around her neck. If only they knew of the secrets swimming around in her head. She wanted to feel. She longed to feel the weight of a heavy heart in her chest. She'd stolen a book once When her mother wasn't looking or found it rather and never returned it. It was full of tales of love and triumph. She wanted that. She wanted to fall in love and be swept away as any girl does, a fate she feared that with her mother by her side she would never capture. Never the less, she was curious, and she was determined. Persephone made her way out to her mother as she'd finally finished getting ready and took her hand as Demeter took a look at her spinning her around. The vibrant gold of the dress was absolutely stunning. The patterns were intricate and divine. She felt exquisite.

Demeter entered the room as she had left to give her daughter privacy, they she needed. Demeter decided to dress up for this affair, as it was a festival honoring both of them. She wore a beautiful orange dress to match her daughters. This particular dress in speaking was made of the finest silk and was woven to look like the sun was setting. The dress was stunning to say the least. She wore girl bangles and rings with a pendant having her symbol. Beauty was definitely on the grain goddess side. Many desired her but she looked the other way, for she was not interested in her kind's trickery. She always made it a point to point it out to her child. Men only care about one thing and once they have it, they move on. "beautiful, stunning you look like a true princess more so then your other sisters. "she said as she placed a golden wreath on her daughters head. "Now we must depart before your father sends in the Calvary" she grasped her daughter hand tight and instructs." Keep holding tight as we are traveling different planes to get to Olympus. Keep your mind focus on going to Olympus. "she said as she teleported them to Olympus in one easy flow. Once there she smiled at her daughter as their feet landed in the main entrance to the hall of the gods. Demeter gave time for Persephone to process what just happened and to place her foot on the firm floor. "how you feeling? Do not need you getting all queasy inside my dear "she said softly as she observed her daughter for any signs of getting sick.

Hades watched her action and he smiled as she wasn't scared of him or being alone with him. Many gods feared him because they assume, he was cold and indifferent. He was but that was because of how others treated him "I know she would not, that is why she kept you hidden, I like you Persephone you are not like most goddess. Yes, I like you being Coy, when you do it it's adorable when others do it, they have ulterior motives. Your mother was right about our relatives you have to be weary do not trust easily here in Olympus. They are nice to your face but quick to cut you down and your reputation. "he said as he agreed with Demeter. It was a shame their relationship went to the waste side when she had her daughter

Hades felt her take his hand and she started to trace his lines and each touch sent shivers down his spine and he felt very warm to her touch. Hades eyes her as he grasps her hand as he noticed she fit perfect to his hand and he clasped them. He pulled her towards him and smiled at her and was brave enough to lean down and kissed her softly then brushing his lips on hers. He then leaned away not to scare her.

Persephone's eyes fluttered closed as he took her hands and brushed his lips against hers softly. She wasn't startled. Simply surprised by the notion. She opened her eyes watching his cautious gaze as he leaned away, and she smiled placing her hands on either side of his face as she brought her face to his kissing him deeply. It felt as if she'd kissed him a million times. Their lips morphing together as if one was made for the other. Persephone's skin erupted with chills as the fire of the kiss burned between them. Finally, she pulled away. Breathless and beaming she bit her bottom lip, feeling her skin begin to flush faintly. "I'm sorry- I don't know what came over me." She said sweetly. She knew her mother would have blamed it on the sensual nature of a God. She knew that she would assume Persephone had been tricked, but that wasn't it at all. Hades and Persephone had just fallen together. Two pin points on a road map that met in the middle. Two different trains with one stop. Hades seemed inevitable. All of him. Everything.

Hades watched her as he began to kiss her deeper his hands cupped her face so that he was able to enjoy the sensation she provided. Hades body was on fire from just kissing her. Hades never had such an Intense reaction from any kiss he had gotten. When they both broke the kiss, he was breathing irregular and had pushed her tight to him. He kept the moan to him as he felt her soft body on his. He stepped back and just allowed himself to cool down. He was attracted to her and desired her that was evident in his actions and his body reaction. Hades smiled as she was flushed, and her lips were swollen with the intensity of the kiss. "why are you apologizing you cannot help your bodies respond, I am sorry for now I got to be better I let it get to far. You just met me, and I am here practically sticking my tongue down your throat. Just know I don't do this to just anyone, you are the only one who's made me have that much reaction. "hades said as he kissed her hand again and smiled. "Your mother would kill me and call me a pervert if she saw this. We are running out of time aphie and Ares will only keep her occupied for so long. I would love to see you again." He said as that was when he was going to take her. He now had to have her no matter what and would not share.

You aren't a pervert, and most of it is my fault." She laughed smiling as he kissed her hand. "I'd follow you anywhere, I'd love to see you again." She said softly watching his eyes. Her mother would be absolutely furious. Her father she wasn't sure one way or another. Her thoughts were racing as her heart rate fought to become normal again. She still had chills littering her arms. Her face beyond flushed at this point. She couldn't explain the emotions she was feeling. She'd lost her mind. Thoughts swam whimsically in her head as she watched him. She didn't want to say goodbye to him. She was having too much fun. He made her happy, but she knew that he was right. Her mother would be along soon enough, and possibly seething if she found out.

Thank you, Persephone, but I will give advice to you don't trust any make gods here. The males here including my two brothers only care about one thing and that is getting in the sheets with whoever they want regardless if you want or not. "He said as caresses her face. He was in awe as she was still having a hard time regulating her body. He know knew that his thoughts would be consumed by this beauty he had in front of him. He caresses her face and looked into her eyes. "I would never hurt you nor do anything that you would not approve" he said as he kept his touch light as he kept feeling the electricity between them. He heard Demeter in the background looking for daughter and sighed as he turned towards her. "meet me tomorrow near that pomegranate tree your mother he near your house. Make sure to come when she is busy with her duties and I can see you then. "hades said as he knew she would come. He was nervous in how things would go and play out. What if she didn't like his realm and she hated him. What if she saw him a monster because he was plucking her from her fields and sun? He had so many fears and how things could go wrong. Now go before your mother cuts this before it even starts "he said turning her so she can go inside

Persephone smiled as she pulled away from him her fingers leaving him suddenly. She noted how cold she felt without his hand in hers she blew him a soft kiss as she turned away gracefully walking out of the garden and away from Hades. She was soon in her mother's arms as Demeter hugged her tightly. "Persephone where were you? I was so worried?" She said frantically as she held her daughter close. "I was picking flowers mother, don't worry." She smiled handing her the tulip she'd plucked free from a patch of wildflowers. "This one is for you." She smiled placing it into her mother's hair. Thoughts of Hades flooded her mind as she bit her lip remembering how it'd felt to kiss him. Her body pushed flush against his. Her head was spinning as she remembered the way she felt. The sighs. The panting. It was unlike she'd ever felt before. It was the desire she had read about so many times before.

Authors note

This has long since been coming and is part of my book I am publishing. I am looking for someone work with me on the artwork. I hope all of you enjoy this snippet of the book . I will be posting the chapters here as I finished them . I love these two (hades and Persephone as they are my favorite couple.)


End file.
